Valentine's Love
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: When Valentine meets a earth dragon named Forest the two fall in love at first site but Valentine must soon deal with something that nor Forest or her have ever delt with before.
1. A walk alone

**A/N I do ont own any spyro charaters they all belong to their rightful owners I do however own Valentine, Sappier & SilverFang *allthough he is only mentioned***

* * *

It was a quiet day in the dragon worlds it had been raining hard for the past week and now the rain had stopped one dragon was more happy that the rain had stopped and her name was Valentine.

She was a light pink dragoness with a darker pink heart on her forehead blue horns that instead of pointing up pointed down bright yellow wings green spikes and tail tip and had violet eyes.

"Finally I thought it would never stop" she said looking at her window.

"Thought what would stop?" her younger sister Sappier asked.

Sappier was a Sapphire coloured dragon with grey horns and tail tip, lime green wings, spikes and sky blue eyes

"The rain silly" Valentine said.

"I'm going to ask Spyro and Cynder if its Ok if I go for a walk" Valentine added.

"Ok I want to stay here though" Sappier said.

Valentine ran through the dragon temple as fast as she could until she almost ran into Spyro

"Careful Valentine" Spyro said.

"Sorry is it ok if I go out for a walk?" Valentine asked.

Spyro looked at Valentine unsure.

"Please" Valentine begged putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Spyro sighed.

Valentine smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled and went off for a walk.

As Valentine walked through the woods she remembered a secret place only her family knew about.

Valentine sighed she missed her mum and dad everyday but after what SilverFang did.

She shuddered at the memory.

"_He's gone now Valentine he's finally gone_" her mind said.

Valentine looked up at the sky a rainbow appeared.

Valentine shook her head and walked over to a lake.

"Please still be here" Valentine said before jumping into the river.

She swam until she got to an underwater tunnel after going in the tunnel she surfaced to a hidden place she hadn't been to in years.

As she looked around shaking the water off her Valentine remembered all the memory's it held.

Valentine looked at a broken wall she remembered well what had happened that day.

The day SilverFang ruined her and Sappier's lives.

As Valentine looked around the broken house she trod on something soft.

"Huh?" Valentine said looking at the object it was a small teddy but had been burnt by something.

Valentine looked around the depressing place almost everything was burned or destroyed.

"Maybe one day I can make this home again" Valentine said trying to clean up the debris.

A while later Valentine heard someone say her name.

Valentine tensed up ready to fight but it was just Sappier.

"Cynder sent me to find you" Sappier said.

"You haven't told them about here have you?" Valentine asked.

"No" Sappier said looking around.

"This was once our home remember" Valentine said.

"I wish I did" Sappier said she was only a hatchling when they were attacked so couldn't remember her home well but she always knew what her parents looked like because of Valentine's picture.

"We should go Spyro and Cynder will be getting worried" Sappier said.

Valentine smiled her little sister had grown up a lot in four years more than Valentine

expected.

As the two walked back Valentine told Sappier her plan.

"Do you think it will work?" Sappier asked.

"Yeah" Valentine said.

"I hope your right" Sappier said.

Valentine looked at her sister surprised.

"Sorry training really takes it out of me" Sappier explained.

Valentine smiled.

"Ok if you say so" she didn't believe Sappier but pretended she did.

Just before the two entered the temple Valentine felt as if something was coming for her.


	2. The new dragons

When Valentine and Sappier got back to the temple Valentine noticed three new dragons each one talking to a guardian.

Valentine went to find Spyro.

"Hi" Valentine said.

"Good to see you back have you met the new dragons yet?" Spyro asked.

"No not yet" Valentine said.

"Well I think you should introduce yourself" Spyro said.

Valentine looked at the new dragons they had stopped talking to the guardian's and were talking to each other.

Valentine went over to them.

"Hello I'm Valentine" Valentine said.

"Hey I'm Forest" a brown dragon with green wings, horns, spikes, tail tip and gold eyes said.

"Hello my name is Moonlight" a pail blue dragoness with white wings, horns, spikes, tail tip and navy eyes she also had small blue speckles around her body.

"I'm Bolt" a dark yellow dragon with pail yellow wings, horns, spikes, tail tip and green eyes said he also had a dark blue bolt shape across his left eye.

"So I take it you live here then?" Bolt said.

"Yes me and my sister Sappier live here" Valentine replied.

"Oh so your Sappier's sister" Moonlight said happily.

"Yeah" Valentine said.

"Bolt I'll show you to your room" Volteer said.

"Ok dad sorry to disappear on you" Bolt said.

"No problem" Valentine said as Bolt went off.

"So do your parents live here?" Moonlight asked.

"No my parents are dead" Valentine replied.

Both Moonlight and Forest looked shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Moonlight said.

"It's ok" Valentine said.

"Some weather we've been having" Forest said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah its been really bad" Valentine agreed.

"It's is so terrible we only arrived here this afternoon" Moonlight said.

Valentine looked at the two amazed but she had to ask something that was on her mind.

"I hope you don't find me rude but what is your element?" Valentine asked.

"I am a earth dragon" Forest said.

"And I am a ice dragoness" Moonlight said.

"I'm an electric dragoness" Valentine said.

"Really? I thought you were a fire dragoness" Moonlight said.

"No" Valentine said.

"Valentine can you come here for a moment" Cynder called.

"Coming" Valentine said.

"Please excuse me" Valentine said and went over to Cynder.

"Valentine are you ok?" Cynder asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Valentine asked.

"Well it's just that you haven't gone hunting for a while and you have been more isolated lately" Cynder replied.

Valentine hadn't realized she hadn't had any food in a while.

"I'll go hunting soon" Valentine said.

"Ok Valentine remember just because me and Spyro aren't your real parents it doesn't mean we aren't concerned about you" Cynder said.

"I know" Valentine said and went over to her new friends.

* * *

**Note I do not own any Spyro characters I do own Valentine, Sappier, Bolt, Moonlight and Forest.**


	3. The hunt

**A/N I ownly own Valentine and Forest I don't own any spyro characters.**

* * *

"I'm sorry to go off but I have to hunt" Valentine said.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Forest asked.

"If you want to" Valentine replied.

Just before they left Forest told Terrador where he was going.

"Just be back soon" Terrador said.

"Ok dad" Forest said and went off with Valentine to hunt.

"You hear that?" Valentine asked.

"Yeah" Forest said walking up next to Valentine.

The two found a clearing and saw two deer by a river.

The two waited then attacked.

The two deer ran but Forest brought the first one down and Valentine using her lightning blast shot the other deer.

The two gladly ate their dinner.

"Nothing like a good hunt" Forest said.

Valentine nodded wolfing grate chunks down at a time.

Forest smiled.

"Better?" Forest asked.

"Much" Valentine said.

"Come on its getting late we had better get back" Forest said.

"Lead the way" Valentine said.

As the to walked back Valentine couldn't help but smile at Forest and Forest smiled back at Valentine.

When they got back Valentine realized she was in love with Forest.

"_Well this is awkward_" she told herself.

"I'd better be off to bed I'll see you in the morning" Forest said giving Valentine a wink he clearly loved Valentine back.

"Ok" Valentine said and went off to her room.

Meanwhile Cyril who had seen Forests behaviour said to Terrador "well I do believe Forest has fallen in love with Valentine"

Terrador nodded in agreement.

"Yes but we wont let them know that we know about it for the moment" Terrador said.


	4. Love

Valentine woke up the next morning feeling more active than normal.

"Probably the food I had" Valentine said clicking her joints into place.

When she went over to the training room she found Forest fast asleep on the floor.

"Hey wake up Forest" Valentine whispered shaking the dragon awake.

"Huh what? oh morning" Forest yawned getting up from his resting place.

"You would be in a lot of trouble if someone else caught you sleeping here" Valentine said.

"Yeah but it was only this one time what are you doing over here anyway?" Forest asked.

"Early morning training" Valentine said.

"Ok" Forest said.

After Valentine finished her morning training the other dragons had just started to wake up.

"Your up early again Valentine" Terrador said.

"I like being up early" Valentine said.

"If you see Forest can you tell him I would like to talk to him?" Terrador asked.

"Yes I'll tell him" Valentine replied and went off.

When Valentine went off for her morning hunt she found Forest enjoying his breakfast.

"Terrador says he wants to talk to you about something" Valentine said.

"Did he say what it was about?" Forest asked.

"No" Valentine said.

"Ok well see you later" Forest said and flew off.

Valentine went over to the lake that had her secret in and jumped in when she sufficed she continued to try to clean up the rubble.

A short time later Valentine heard a voice that made her jump.

"Wow have you been cleaning all this up?" Forest asked.

"How did you find me?" Valentine asked.

"Well even though I am an earth dragon I enjoy swimming under water I saw the tunnel and followed it I hope you don't mind me being here" Forest said.

"I don't mind just promise me you wont tell anyone about this place I want to rebuild it to make it my home when I'm older" Valentine said.

"You have my word" Forest said and helped to clear the rubble up with Valentine.

"So did you and Terrador have your talk?" Valentine asked.

"Yeah but it wasn't anything important" Forest said.

"Er Forest I have something to tell you" Valentine said nervously.

"What is it?" Forest said.

Valentine took a deep breath hoping the right words would come out.

"I love you" she said.

Forest looked at Valentine for a bit then smiled.

"I love you to" he said and gave Valentine a kiss.

"We had er better get back its getting late" Valentine said.

"its only the afternoon" Forest said.

"Oh so what do you want to do now?" Valentine asked.

Forest whispered something to Valentine.

Valentine looked unsure for a moment.

"Ok tough guy if that's what you want to do" she smiled.

"You sure its ok with you?" Forest asked.

"Of course" Valentine smiled.

* * *

**A/N sorry not good with romantic chapters anyway I only own Forest and Valentine in this chapter i don't own any spyro characters.**


	5. One week later

It had been over a week since Valentine and Forest told each other they loved each other and Valentine was feeling very tiered she hadn't been going to clean up the remains of her old home with Forest and Sappier in a while and Spyro and Cynder were getting worried.

"She really isn't acting right Spyro" Cynder said.

"I know nobody knows what's wrong with her not even Sappier and Valentine always tells Sappier if anything's wrong" Spyro said.

"I'm going to see how she is" Cynder said and went off to Valentines room.

When she got there both Forest and Sappier were with Valentine.

"How is she Forest?" Cynder asked.

"Not any better" Forest replied.

"Take a rest Forest I'll stay with her" Cynder said.

"No I want to stay with her" Forest said.

Valentine looked up at Forest weakly.

"Hey I'm here and so is Cynder and Sappier" Forest said.

When Valentine got to her feet Cynder noticed Valentines stomach was bigger than it should have been normally.

Valentine felt very dizzy when she got up but smiled at Forest.

Cynder decided it was best to leave them alone she had to tell Spyro the news.

"Hey Cynder how's Valentine?" Spyro asked.

"I think Valentine's gravid" Cynder said.

"What she couldn't be" Spyro said confused.

"Well I think she is" Cynder said.

"You sure?" Spyro asked.

"I'm positive" Cynder replied.

"Ok well have you talked to Forest about it he's the only male dragon Valentines been seeing" Spyro asked.

"No not yet" Cynder replied.

"Well one of us has to tell him" Spyro said.

"Tell me what?" Forest asked.

"You tell him" Spyro whispered and walked off.

"Thanks" Cynder whispered back.

"Forest I think Valentine's gravid" Cynder said.

Forest smiled.

"She is she told me the other morning" Forest said.

Cynder looked both shocked and surprised at Forest.

"Have you told anyone else?" she asked quietly.

"No not even dad knows yet" Forest said.

"Hey Forest morning Cynder" Moonlight said coming down the corridor.

"Hey Moon you ok?" Forest asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Moonlight replied.

"Where's Bolt he's normally with you isn't he?" Cynder asked.

"He's reading" Moonlight said.

"Typical" Forest muttered.

"Well I'm going to head off I'll see you both later" Cynder said and went off to find Spyro.

"So anything new?" Moonlight asked.

"Well funny you should say that" Forest said and told his best friend the news.

Moonlight broke into a smile.

"Oh my god, oh my god Forest that's grate" Moonlight said.

"Yeah just don't tell anyone else I want to tell my dad first" Forest said.

"Dragons honour" Moonlight said.

"Well I'd better tell dad the good news" Forest said.

"It still feels weird saying dad doesn't it" Moonlight said.

"Yeah but we'll get used to it after all I got used to living with an ice dragoness and electric dragon for a while didn't I?" Forest asked.

"Ok you got me on that one" Moonlight said as Forest went off to tell Terrador the news.


	6. A talk

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro characters I only own Valentine, Forest, Sappire & Moonlight**

**

* * *

**

Forest walked over to the training room he knew his father would be in there.

When he went in Forest wondered how Terrador would react.

"_Will he be happy? will he be angry with me? How will he react?_" Forest asked himself.

When he found Terrador he could tell that something was on Forest's mind.

"Are you all right Forest you look like something's troubling you" Terrador said.

"Can I please speak to you in privet dad?" Forest asked knowing the training room wasn't the best place to tell his dad.

"Of course" Terrador said and took Forest to his room.

Forest gulped hard he was hoping it would turn out well.

"Dad I've got to tell you something important" Forest said.

Terrador looked at Forest as if knowing what he would say.

"Go on" he said.

"Valentine and I are going to be parents" Forest said.

Terrador smiled.

"I am happy for both of you but I warn you now Forest being a parent isn't easy remember that" he said.

Forest looked up surprised "Really? Your not mad with me?" he asked.

Terrador shook his head "no I'm not mad with you" he said smiling.

Forest left felling better about talking with his dad.

"So how did it go?" Moonlight asked almost making Forest jump out of his skin.

"Fine and next time can you give me a warning before you scare me half to death?" Forest asked.

"Deal I'm glad it went well for you" Moonlight said.

"I still can't believe it myself" Forest said..

"Me neither" Moonlight said agreeing with her friend.

"So what are you going to do now?" Moonlight asked.

"I'm not really sure I guess I'd better tell the others" Forest replied.

"Ok well I've got some training to do so I'll catch you later" Moonlight said.

"Ok" Forest said and went back to Valentine.

When he found Valentine she was sleeping with Sappier next to her.

Sappier looked at Forest worried.

Forest smiled but was wondering how to explain to Sappier that Valentine was gravid.

"Hey you ok?" Forest asked.

Sappier nodded.

"What's wrong with Valentine Forest?" Sappier asked.

Forest had to think for a minute he knew Sappier was still to young to understand about reproduction so he had to try to explain it carefully to the young dragoness.

"Well Sappier" Forest began.

"Soon both Forest and I will have a baby dragon to look after" Valentine said.

"I don't understand" Sappier said laying down next to her sister.

"You wont understand Sappier your still to young to understand some thing's in life but you'll understand when your older" Valentine said.

"Ok I'm going to go and clean up if you want me" Sappier said and went off.

"Thanks for helping me with that Valentine I don't know how id of managed to tell Sappier by myself" Forest said relieved.

"No problem when my mum was expecting Sappier I didn't understand what she meant but I do now" Valentine said sitting up.

Forest looked at Valentine's stomach it wasn't swollen much but any dragon could tell what was up with the two.

"Hey" Valentine's voice snapped Forest out of his trance.

"Sorry" he said.

Valentine smiled.

"I still cant believe it either" she said getting to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Spyro asked poking his head through the door.

"Getting something to eat I'm starving" Valentine said.

"Well I know you wont be doing any running for a while" Spyro said.

"I'm only going to catch some fish" Valentine said.

"But you hate fish" Forest pointed out.

"I know but I just feel like having fish today" Valentine replied and went off.


	7. Returning home

As the months passed and as Valentine's stomach started to grow Forest was starting getting more concerned for Valentine.

"Hey" Valentine said one morning.

"Hey sleep well?" Forest asked.

"I guess" Valentine said sitting down.

Forest smiled.

"Morning you two" Moonlight said.

"Morning" Forest said.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Moonlight asked.

"Fine" Valentine replied.

"Do you want anything while I'm hunting?" Forest asked.

"Err no thanks I'm not very hungry for once" Valentine said.

"Ok I'll see you in a bit" Forest said giving Valentine a hug.

"Don't be gone to long" Valentine called.

"I wont" Forest said.

"So how's everything going?" Moonlight asked.

"Fine a bit boring that I'm stuck in my room for most of the day though" Valentine replied.

"Well no one said it would be fun" Moonlight said.

"I know so how's things with Bolt?" Valentine asked.

Moonlight blushed.

"Fine" she said.

Valentine smiled.

"I'm glad things are going well" Valentine said.

"Hi Valentine hi Moonlight" Sappier said.

"Morning sis" Valentine said.

"Good morning" Moonlight said.

Just then Bolt ran in panting.

"Bolt what's wrong?" Moonlight asked.

"Big trouble dark dragons are attacking" Bolt said.

"Moonlight, Valentine and Sappier you three need to stay here" Cyril said.

"No Forest is out there I'm not leaving him" Valentine said.

She then noticed the looks she was getting.

"Valentine you can't go out there not in your condition" Moonlight said.

"I don't care I'm going and you cant stop me" Valentine said and ran off.

"Valentine wait" Sappier said trying to run after her sister but Moonlight held her back.

"Sappier no it's too dangerous for a young dragoness like you" she said.

Cyril looked at Sappier.

"Moonlight is right I'll tell the guardians as well Spyro and Cynder about this" Cyril said and ran to get help.

Meanwhile Valentine was frantically looking for Forest.

"Forest where are you?" she called.

A small noise in a bush caught her attention "Forest?" Valentine said.

a dark red dragon came out at stared at Valentine.

"Oh no" Valentine whimpered.

The dragon growled at Valentine it was clear he was a shadow dragon and Valentine couldn't defend herself.

Valentine backed away in fright.

"It ain't no use backing away light dragon your mine" he said before breathing shadow fire at Valentine but Valentine used her electric powers to try to get an advantage.

The shadow dragons attack missed but Valentines was right on target.

"You will pay for that" the shadow dragon growled.

Valentine backed away scared but a earth rocket hit the shadow dragon knocking him into a tree.

"Run Valentine get to safety" Forest yelled.

Valentine ran until she got to the river she leaped in and sufficed in her old home.

Valentine was so tiered by the run she fell asleep until a voice woke her up.

"Valentine! wake up please get up" the voice said clearly distraught.

"Huh? Wha-whats happening?" Valentine asked.

"Valentine! Are you ok? Did that dragon hit you?" Forest asked.

"I think so ow" Valentine said holding her side.

"let me see" Forest said.

On Valentines left side she had three cuts but they weren't deep enough to cause a lot of damage.

"Those weren't there before" Valentine said.

After Forest had cleaned Valentines wound up he looked at her with a annoyed look on his face.

"What were you thinking Valentine? You could of been killed! If anything happened to you or our egg I don't know what I'd do" Forest said.

"I was looking for you but I didn't think properly" Valentine said quietly.

"Look I'm sorry but when I saw you…you don't know what was flying through my head I was so worried" Forest said.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry I put both mine and our child in danger I'm sorry Forest can you forgive me?" Valentine asked looking down in guilt.

"Of course I can" Forest said.

Valentine looked behind Forest and saw a small house.

"Forest did you make that?" Valentine asked.

"Yes I made it for us" Forest replied smiling.

"We need to tell the others about this place Forest" Valentine said.

"Are you sure?" Forest asked.

"I'm positive" Valentine replied.

When the two arrived back at the temple Valentine and Forest told the others about their home and the secret they had been keeping.


	8. News and memorys

A few day's later Valentine and Forest were happily settled in to their new home.

"What are you thinking about Forest?" Valentine asked

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you" Forest replied looking at the sunset.

Valentine smiled laying next to Forest.

They then heard quiet footsteps.

"Mind if we join you?" Moonlight asked.

"No ones stopping you" Forest replied.

Moonlight and Bolt sat down next to each other smiling.

"How's everything been?" Forest asked.

"Fine" Moonlight smiled.

Valentine could tell Moonlight was still hiding her secret from Bolt.

"Moonlight are you keeping something form me?" Bolt asked.

"What makes you say that?" Moonlight asked.

Bolt looked at Moonlight with a _you cant hide it from me_ look on his face.

"Tell him now the moments right" Valentine whispered.

Moonlight smiled at Bolt and whispered something to him.

Bolt flew up in the air "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm going to be a dad Yes!" he yelled happily.

"Glad he took it well" Valentine said.

"Congratulations mate" Forest said when Bolt had landed.

"Thanks" Bolt said still smiling.

"Well we had better get going it's dark and I think our dads will be wondering where we are" Bolt said.

"Yeah see you in the morning" Moonlight said and went back with Bolt.

"I think its time we went to bed" Valentine said.

"Ok see you in the morning" Forest said and went to his room.

Valentine smiled and went to her room.

That night Forest slept peacefully but Valentine kept tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep.

Valentine looked at the ceiling for a while then looked at a picture of two dragons smiling.

The dragon on the left was a lime green dragon with gray horns, wings and tail tip with blue eyes and the dragon on the right was a rainbow coloured dragoness with navy wings, yellow horns and light blue spikes and tail tip with purple eyes.

Valentine sighed looking at the picture of her parents.

On the bottom of the picture was small writing that said _Dylan & Phoenix forever._

Valentine smiled her father had told her once that the picture was taken a few days before they knew her mother was expecting her.

"But what will _you_ be called?" Valentine whispered to herself before trying to get to sleep.

A while later Forest woke up thinking someone had been calling his name.

"_I'm just hearing things_" he said he put his head back down and drifted off to sleep but his sleep would be short.

"FOREST!" Valentine screamed.

Forest was up in a flash and raced off to Valentine.


	9. Born

Forest ran as fast as his legs would let him to Valentines room.

"FOREST!" Valentine yelled again.

Forest burst into the room his heart pounding.

"Valentine what's wrong?" he asked.

"The egg" Valentine said in pain.

Forest looked down it was clear his child was coming.

"_Ok think Forest think_" Forest said to himself as he didn't know what to do.

"Just stay with me I know what to do" Valentine said.

"Ok" Forest said going over to his mate.

A short while later Valentine felt more exhausted then ever but she was so close soon everything would be worth the pain.

"_Come on Valentine you have to do it_" a voice called in her head.

Valentine sat up Forest was still by her side.

Valentine let out a roar and fell to the ground.

Valentine was still breathing heavily and sweating.

"Thank you Forest" Valentine said before passing out.

When Valentine woke up the sun was shining through the windows.

Forest was fast asleep next to her.

Valentine then remembered about her egg she sat up and looked at it.

The egg was a orange brown colour.

Valentine smiled and stood up, her side's still hurting.

"It was all worth it" Valentine whispered.

"Morning" Forest whispered.

"Hey sleep well?" Valentine asked.

"Yeah you really gave me a fright last night you know" Forest said.

"Sorry but I couldn't exactly going to walk in and tell you" Valentine smiled hugging Forest.

"Do you want anything while I'm hunting?" Forest asked.

"Yes please as long as it isn't fish" Valentine said pulling a face.

"Ok no fish" Forest said pretending to write it down Valentine laughed.

"Go on" she said.

"I'm going I'm going I'm gone" Forest said going out the door.

A short time later Valentine was waiting outside with her egg for Forest to return.

"Come on Forest I'm starving" Valentine said.

"Morning" Moonlight said.

"Moonlight I have something to show you" Valentine said holding her egg up proudly.

"Wow" Moonlight said.

"It came last night" Valentine said.

"Wow so do you have any ideas for a name yet?" Moonlight asked.

"No not yet how are things at the temple?" Valentine asked,

"Fine nothing much has changed" Moonlight replied.

"Hi Moon" Forest said carrying a deer behind him.

"Hey Forest Valentine just told me about your egg congrats" Moonlight said.

"Thanks" Forest said.

"Well I have to go hunt as well I'll see you soon" Moonlight said.

"Ok bye" Valentine and Forest called as Moonlight went off.

Forest looked at their egg.

"So what shall we name you?" he asked.

"Huh?" Valentine asked looking up from her breakfast.

"I'm just talking to myself Val" Forest said "OK" Valentine said and continued eating her meal.


	10. Hatch day

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro characters but I do own Valentine, Forest, Moonlight, Bolt and Autumn.**

**

* * *

**

A few week's have passed since Valentine laid her egg and it was time for the egg to hatch.

"I'm really looking forward to this Forest" Valentine said.

"So am I look! its moving" Forest said.

Valentine looked and sure enough the egg was moving a tiny crack had appeared then another and another and soon the egg hatched to revile a orange brown dragoness with light blue wings, slightly darker blue underbelly, green spikes, tail tip, red horns and purple eyes.

The dragoness looked around wondering where she was Valentine smiled and gently nuzzled her daughter.

The baby dragon smiled and giggled slightly.

"Forest come and say hello to your daughter" Valentine said.

Forest gently walked over the crisp autumn leaves.

"I think I know what to call her" Forest said as the baby dragon played with her tail.

"What would you like to name her?" Valentine asked.

"Autumn" Forest replied.

"Autumn I like it" Valentine said.

Autumn looked up at her parents smiling silly.

"Yep she's just like you" Valentine said.

Forest rolled his eyes.

Autumn looked at a pile of leaves.

Valentine knew that look anywhere.

Autumn struggled to stand up being a few minutes old and tried to jump in the pile but her small weak legs wouldn't let her.

"Correction she's more like you always trying the impossible" Forest said.

"Hi" Moonlights voice called.

"Hey look who just came out of her shell" Valentine said.

"Aw Valentine she's so cute" Moonlight said.

"Her names Autumn" Forest said.

Autumn looked at Moonlight oddly.

"So how's everything back home?" Valentine asked.

"Fine Bolt told Volteer about our egg" Moonlight replied.

"What did he say?" Forest asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that question? Because if I do we'll be here for a good few hours" Moonlight replied.

"Ok that answers my question" Forest said.

Autumn finally stood up and somehow managed to jump into the pile of leaves.

"I think she wants your attention" Moonlight said.

"She just wants to play" Valentine said. gently picking Autumn up and putting her down in the garden.

"I still can't believe you kept this a secret for ages" Moonlight said.

"Yeah but we rebuilt it to raise a family and that's what we're going to do" Valentine said.

"Aw look at Autumn" Moonlight said.

Valentine saw Autumn trying to catch Forests tail.

"Now if that isn't cute I don't know what is" Valentine said.

"Yeah and soon she'll have a playmate" Moonlight said placing a paw on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Ouch she has quite a bite for a hatchling" Forest said.

"I'll go get some fruit" Valentine said and flew up a tree to pick some fruit.

When she came back Valentine had different fruits with her she had a Peach for Forest, a Mango for herself, a banana for Autumn and a apple for Moonlight.

"Thanks but you didn't have to" Moonlight said.

"I wanted to" Valentine said as Autumn tried to bite the Banana open.

"You should of given her the Mango" Forest said.

But Autumn all ready got the Banana open and was eating the whole thing skin and all.

"Whoa someone was hungry" Forest said.

Autumn yawned and fell asleep.

"I think that warned her out" Moonlight said.

"Yeah good thing we have a bed for her all ready" Valentine said.

"I wonder what her dragon element will be" Moonlight said.

"Same" Forest and Valentine said.

"Well I have to go I'll see you later" Moonlight said and returned home.

Valentine went over to Autumn and gently nuzzled her "Sleep well little one your adventure has only just began" she whispered.

**The End**


End file.
